


Embracing The Penguin

by Seraphyne13



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Embracing The Penguin, Gen, Oswald/Bruce Wayne, Oswald/Edward Nygma, Oswald/Harvey Bullock, Oswald/James Gordon, Oswald/Jim Gordon, Oswald/Legolas Greenleaf, Tumblr: EmbracingThePenguin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphyne13/pseuds/Seraphyne13
Summary: Title: DecisionsSetting: S1E1 - Oswald has a decision to make that will change his life forever.





	1. S1E1: Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Character Study that I will be doing for every episode of Gotham with Oswald in it. Some will be long, some will be short.

S1E1: Decisions

“Why dyou all wet? Gotham is nasty cold. You catch yer death! Bath! Now!” Gertrude Kapelput, Oswald’s mother was livid. He was soaked after all. Holding an umbrella for Fish Mooney while it rained on everyone else. He knew his mother cared, knew she only wanted the best for her son. She loved him as only a mother does. The only one who loved him. His hips aches with the bone-deep cold of the day as he makes his way to the bathroom, his mother fussing over the water pressure and the lack of heat in the small bathroom.

Oswald undresses and sinks down into the hot liquid that helps to sooth away the pain. He warms quickly, but waits for the water to cool. He has a decision to make. He can’t live like this forever. True, Gilzean letting use the bat on the thieving waitstaff of Fish Mooney’s club had been fun, but it was only because it was something that everyone one else was doing. For once he was a part of the scene instead of Fish’s prop. Her errand boy, her foot massager, her bitch. There was no way in hell he’d ever let his mother know that that’s all her son had grew up to be. Oswald was smarter than that. True his position at being in visible was the reason he had the secrets he did, but unlike most, he knew what needed to be done with those secrets. Who to tell, who to manipulate, and who to… kill.

He wasn’t sure he could kill anyone, had never had the chance or faced a situation where it was needed, but Gotham was a sadistic mistress and everyone who grew up here had to adapt. Still, if he decided to proceed with the plan formulating in his mind… It could end with him dead in a ditch. Rolling on Fish also meant turning against Falcone and though Fish’s goons might not come after him with no one paying them, he knew the Mob Boss would. And wouldn’t stop until he was surely dead. So he had to play his cards right. Had to make sure that no one knew it was him. Was this a chance he was willing to take? Could he handle the fact that one day his mother might be woken with a knock on the door, the GCPD letting her know that her only son was dead?

Every single thing Fish Mooney had made him do comes rushing through his head. The indignities that she made him admit was his pleasure in doing for her. It made his blood boil. He was not a boy, he was a man and he was sick of the way she treated everyone. He hated her. Would always hate her. His decision was made. He would risk his life so that she did not walk all over anyone else. He was doing a good thing. He was just like the new GCPD detective. The blonde with blue eyes. The boy scout that all the goons was talking about. Oswald was pretty sure that Falcone himself would eventually kill that one. Made him a little sad. It was hard to be a morally good guy in Gotham with all the corruption. Eventually you either let it corrupt you, even just a little bit, or you went insane. How his mother remained her sweet and beautiful self, the green eyed man did not know.


	2. Getting Back to Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: S1E2 Selina Kyle  
> Prep college boy look for Oswald Cobblepot with only one thing on his mind, getting back to his mother.

He could not believe that the boy’s mother had hung up on him! How could she leave her son at the hands of... well a madman, such as he was at that point in time. He had the burning desire to get back to Gotham, his home. Back to his own dear mother and to let her know, if news had circulated, that he was not in fact dead. He didn’t want his mother fretting needlessly, thus his urgency in getting back to the city he calls home.

“Well,” He says, addressing the figure tied up in the bathroom doorway, “I guess your mother doesn’t care if you come out of this unscathed.” He places the phone on the counter and reaches for the knife. Two days ago he never would have thought he’d have the capacity to do what he was about to do. The guy starts screaming through the gag in his mouth, trying to fight against his bonds. “I’m sorry. Your mother doesn’t love you like mine does.” He hobbles over to the college student and pauses, tapping the blade of the knife against his chin, “What should I send her that will spur her wallet open? Will she need a hand? Maybe just a finger? Say, are you left handed or right handed?” All the while the kid is screaming and struggling. Oswald takes a step back as the guy tries to place a well aimed kicked to knock the smaller man down.

“Stop that! This will all be over soon enough! I don’t want to kill you.. After all, not everyone has to die...” His green eyes wander around the room not really seeing anything, but remembering. Pleading with the good guy officer, James Gordon to spare his life, that he would do anything if he did. Of course the cop’s only request was out of the question. A song lyric drifts up through the cobwebs of his memories, “ _I will do anything for love.... But I won’t do that_.” Oswald chuckles, now singing the song fully. Of course he must return to Gotham. There’s no way around that. Revenge is calling his name, that and freeing the city of Fish Mooney. That bitch needed to die.

This train of thought brings him back to the here and now, knife still clasped in his hand. “Ear. I think an ear will spur your dear old mother on. You’ll still be able to hear as well. Win, win.” He grins, not realizing that it’s purely maniacal and scary. Not understanding that with his logical reasoning, the guy at his feet was getting off easy, so then why did he scream louder? Fight harder? Oswald shrugs, not his problem.


	3. S1E3: Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald needs a.... Friend.

Setting S1E3: The Balloonman

Maroni was a moron. Oswald was not the normal-est looking man, his pronounced limp and gaunt look should have had plenty running off to tell Falcone and Fish Mooney that he was still alive, but thankfully the Families and their lackeys all stayed within their own territories. Gotham was a huge city and Maroni’s territory stretched over miles so he felt relatively safe in not being found out. Even so, his plan needed help. It needed someone who could pull some weight in all the territories and lucky for Oswald, he knew just the man.

Detective James Gordon, the man who had spared his life. The blonde’s last words to him had been to never come back to Gotham, but Oswald hadn’t had the heart to tell him at that point and time that he couldn’t agree to those terms. Well more like he was scared that Gordon would kill him anyway so he hadn’t opened his mouth. Now that he was back in Gotham, he was sure the cop wouldn’t be too happy to see him. Actually he was fairly certain of that, which is why he waited a few weeks to scout out Gordon’s whereabouts.

Turns out that the detective lived with his fiance, or rather stayed at her place since Oswald knew he had an apartment all his own. Sad dingy little place that was right in the middle of Falcone’s properties. Barbara Kean’s apartment on the other hand was located in the inner city to the north, keep going in that direction and that’s where all the estates and mansions of the Gotham elite, the Gotham million and billionaires were located including Wayne Manner.

So it was decided that he’d pay a visit to Miss Kean’s apartment when he knew that they both would be home. It was a slim chance that James Gordon would actually kill Oswald if his fiance was standing there watching. Even though the chance was slim, it still scared him. He no more wanted to die now then he did on those docks when he felt it was going to be a certainty. Surely if Gordon can listen to reason, actually listen to him, he’d want to help. After all Gordon was a good guy. Good morals still intact. Gotham hadn’t robbed him of his humanity yet and he was sure that he would want to help Oswald get rid of Falcone, Fish Mooney, and Maroni.


	4. Mystery Meatballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans not going as fast as he would like, Oswald stirs the pot a little.

Setting: S1E4: Arkham

This was taking too long. Oswald wasn’t the best worker in the restaurant business and moving his way up the ladder was proving… Bloody. He should feel bad for the body count, according to his mother’s morals as well as good guy, Jim Gordon, but he was a firm believer that the end justifies the means. He was doing Gotham a favor. He was helping take down the chain of command that had the city by the throat. But it was taking too long for his liking. He needed to hurry things along.

It wasn’t hard to find guns for hire. You just sprinkled a little cash in the right direction and they came running. It was a good thing that he let himself be caught snooping. It was risky, but so has been everything else he’d done since getting back to Gotham. You either died or you got a pay raise. Luckily the Restaurant Manager had liked the job he was doing. _The only one reliable around here._  Well that’s because Oswald was _cleaning house_  of any and all out performing himself. Every chance he got, he’d warn away customers, “You never know what you’ll find in the spaghetti meatballs.”

So he needed a new vantage point, one that would have him in Maroni’s ear. Thus the scheme to hit the restaurant. It was easy as pie making it look like Falcone had done it. After all the guys he’d lured in to do it had been Falcone’s men. They were all disgruntled employees because Falcone had a favorite assassin by the name of Victor Zsasz and no one else was getting any action lately. So the plan was made and executed very well. Killing the Restaurant Manager had been a happy fluke, but one Oswald was willing to take advantage of.

Things were finally sliding into place. Just a few more strategic moves, Jim Gordon, GCPD boyscout on the ticket and Gotham could see a brand new day…. In which a well deserving and fair Boss would emerge. Why couldn’t Oswald be in charge? He would do the city justice, he thinks. He’d help the blonde detective clean up the streets, only killing those who were disloyal or really fucked up. It would be a better Gotham, one that people would want to visit. Oswald Cobblepot had lofty dreams of being both the Crime Boss and the good guy, never realizing that every person he murdered would take him one step further into madness.


	5. S1E5: Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penguin opens his big mouth.

Setting: S1E5 Viper

Once again his life is in the hands of James Gordon. Why did this keep happening? Oh, right, he can’t keep his fucking mouth shut. How could he think that he could just tell Maroni and the Boss would believe him? He’s shaking, hands tight around his arms, bruising. His nose was throbbing and he could taste blood, his own. He was in pain and he was scared because the blonde detective didn’t have to tell the truth. He didn’t have to save Oswald’s life again. The blonde boyscout had already stated that he should have killed Oswald instead of saving him.

Literally shaking, every quiver making his body ache, the smaller man wonders if his plans were still going to work... If he survived of course. If Gordon keeps getting pulled into this then he’ll be less likely to want to help the green-eyed man when he really needed the detective. There’s a bark of laughter from Maroni and it makes Oswald jump. Relief floods through him when the goons holding him drag him back into the dinning room. Green eyes find Jim’s blue ones and although the smaller man is just thankful that the blonde told the truth, he can see that all this is really trying the detective’s patience.

Gordon wastes no time at all in leaving. Leaving Oswald with Maroni who grills him on all things Fish Mooney and Carmine Falcone. The day not done, he still had to deliver on the promise he had made. All threats with Maroni are death threats and so from now on it truly was a slippery slope that Oswald was on. He would hate for his mother to get that knock on the door. He was now fighting to live day to day. He really, really hoped that James Gordon still wanted to clean up the streets of Gotham.


	6. Prompt: "I should be the only one making you happy."

**PROMPT: “I should be the only one making you happy.”**

**CHARACTERS: Oswald & James Gordon**

 

The conversation finds them in the bed, late, after a particular gory session of persuasion that the Crime Boss was slowly getting used to. Oswald does not know where the statement came from. James just says it while laying against the smaller man’s chest, brace discarded for the skin to skin contact that he so loved. His fingers carding through the blonde’s hair. So soft, he loves mussing it up. James shows the world his control in the way he keeps his hair meticulously combed and parted and Oswald knew that there was wild abandon in his heart when he runs his fingers through that hair, messing it up and the man he loves leaves it that way for the rest of the night.

“You are the only one who is making me happy.” Green eyes find blue ones as he uses a finger to lift that strong chin. “I don’t enjoy the time I spend with them.” He means everyone, but for some reason the detective needs this reassurance, so he goes down a list of names. “Nygma used to be a friend, he cut those ties when he tried to kill me. I might be horrible at trying to kill him, but it’s not affection, James… That part of me died when I died from his bullet.” He chews on his bottom lip for a moment. That was the only person besides Gordon that Oswald had ever said those words to. It made sense that James might see his interactions with The Riddler as something more, but it most definitely was not.

“I spend as little time with Victor Zsasz as possible. The man is a psychopath and truly scares me. If I wasn’t paying him, I assure you, he would probably kill me.” This he realizes it not a good thing to admit, but he has no secrets from his lover, despite their jobs. “You need not worry though, I have plenty of money to pay the man.” Who else? Who else could James feel threatened by? Oswald doesn’t spend too much time in others’ company, not when he had a loving man to come home to.

“Tell me who you worry about sweeping me off my feet, my love?” He asks finally, no new names having come to mind. The blonde’s eyes slip away from him, he turns his head so that his mouth is against Oswald’s chest. Muffled breath tickles against the smaller man’s skin and he chuckles. “I cannot hear you…” He smiles wanting to pull the man closer to him, but knowing he does not have the strength to do so. Jim places a kiss on the skin before looking up, biting that plump bottom lip, expressive brows furrowing in worry.

“H- Harvey…” There’s a pink flush to his cheeks as he says it. Oswald would have missed it had he not been staring intently at that handsome face. Even so he’s very, very surprised. The older detective? Why? How? When?

“Harvey Bullock? Your partner?” The smaller man cannot help the small smile as he shakes his head. “I don’t understand… He’s just now come around to accepting that you and I are a couple. He’s always had an innate dislike for me.” Throughout Gordon has been shaking his head in disagreement.

“You had lunch…”  
“You were there.”  
“He talks about you all the time now.”  
“Complaining that I don’t tell you more about the crimes he knows I’m behind…”  
“You’re not listening.. He’s got it bad-”

“James, I love you,” That shuts him up for a moment. “It’s in your head lover. You’re so happy that you’re afraid something, anything is going to mess it up. I assure you there is NOTHING between Bullock and me. Nothing. I am pretty damn sure that if you asked him what he thought about me, more than ninety percent of it will be horrible things you do not want to hear. He’d probably ask you to compare me against Barbara and Lee too, which is so unfair to the ladies.” He chuckles at his joke. He hopes that this alleviates James’ worries, non-founded or not.

He was so relieved to see the worry lines melt away from that beautiful chiseled face. His fingers trace that jawline he’d fallen in love with. His hands sliding down to the naked shoulders and lightly pulling on the larger man, letting him know that he wants him closer. Gordon takes the invitation to slide up the smaller man’s body. Oswald is more than happy to seal away this conversation with a kiss.


	7. Prompt: “It’s Christmas, don’t be mad at me.”

**PROMPT: “It’s Christmas, don’t be mad at me.”**

**CHARACTERS: Oswald & James Gordon**

 

Disbelief can clearly be seen in the Crime Boss’ eyes as he stares at what was once a very dark, uninviting, and deary manor. There are lights EVERYWHERE. Bright cheery, colorful Christmas lights are adorned over every cling-able surface.

“I- I was only gone for an hour?!” He exclaims as he exits the car fully. The bushes and the trees even had bulbs lit along their branches and foliage. It was simply OVERKILL. He’s trying not to show any emotion other than shock. The blonde is standing there watching him. He does not want to hurt his feelings at all.

“I had help! So many wanted to help, actually..” Jim says, chuckling. His smile is contagious. He was truly happy with his accomplishment. The manor looked so damn WARM and INVITING this way. He hated it. He loved his solitude and the colors associated with it. Dark browns, blacks, blacker than blacks. Silver metal when needed… This was a kaleidoscope that had thrown up everywhere.

“Still.. An achievement.. I’m guessing the back is the same way?” He asks, still not having moved from beside the car. On top of the car, fashioned tightly, was the Christmas tree that James had begged him to go and get. Growing up the holiday had never really held a special place for him because well, there was never any extra money for presents. They were lucky to get anything special to eat for it. It had always left a bitter taste in his mouth.

The children coming back from holiday, showing off new clothes, new shoes, new watches, new everything. Explaining why they got this and that. It’d always made Oswald sick and it hadn’t helped with making friends in the least. One time he’d taken a pair of scissors to a girl’s new jacket and a boy’s new pair of shoes before the professor had wrestled the item from his hands.

Shaking away the memory, he turns to nod at the men, there to help move the tree. “I got the eight foot, it’ll fit perfectly in the parlor. More intimate in there as well.” He looks back at James and frowns. “What is it?”

“You hate it.” He says simply. Well FUCK. He shakes his head, limping over to the taller man. He pulls him into his arms.

“No, no. It’s different. That’s all. I- I told you a little about my childhood, but not much because it wasn’t a happy time of my life. Christmas was never a big deal. That’s all. It’s different and I can adapt. I always do.” He smiles up into those blue eyes. “Now, then… Please tell me you left our bedroom alone… Because I do not think I could take you seriously in any sexual manner if there are elves, reindeer, or Mr. & Mrs. Klaus anywhere in there.” He chuckles at the bright smile and merriment hidden on those baby blues. God, but he loved this man.


	8. Prompt: In Love

**Prompt: The Moment You Realize You're In Love**

**Characters: Oswald & Harvey Bullock**

There’s never an ‘ah ha!’ moment. Never a moment of thinking well we just went from this to this. No clear indication that the burly detective had slipped past the walls of Oswald’s heart, straight into it. Was overflowing it with affection. There’s not a day that he looks at Harvey and thinks, you’re the one. It sounds sad to admit these things, but it’s true. Sometimes it’s not that obvious.

But god does it hurt when you finally realize it.

“Harvey’s been shot?!” James Gordon practically yells into the phone as he stands in front of the Crime Boss. Oswald’s floor drops out from underneath him. He’s on the floor before he realizes anything has happened. His words make no sense to him and yet his men are springing to action and he’s being half-carried, half-helped to a waiting car. In the chaos, Gordon has been brought along at gun point. Everything is confusing.

Oswald cannot think. He cannot breath. He’s blind and lost and his heart is killing him. Gordon is yelling, trying to draw his own gun and someone knocks him over the head. The blonde crumples onto the other seat in the back of the car. Everything is action and reaction, but Oswald is paralyzed. His mouth moves and orders are given, they drive off. To where? He has no clue. He’s trapped on the inside, the place where terror and anger rampage. He knows it’s self-preservation. He cannot let this beast take him over, he’d never get anything done.

By some miracle they arrive to where the older Irish man is. Not a hospital, weird that… How had they known when there are no police, no ambulance waiting, around? How? He’s being helped out of the car. Two of his men are beside Harvey who is lying on the ground. Through the fuzziness of his brain, he realizes that one of the men beside the older detective is a doctor and that he has an paramedic’s bag with him.

Relief should have flooded through him, but as he is helped around the men, he notes that Harvey is not moving. His legs stop working. He’s paralyzed again. His heart leaps up into his throat and tears spring unbidden. No, no, no.. NO! Screaming inside his head as he’s placed down on the ground beside the prone man. His fingers pick up the detective’s hat first, fallen to the side when he hit the ground. He passes it off for safe-keeping. Bright green eyes are open and searching. He’s looking around, there’s purpose in those eyes and it makes his heart hammer.

Indignantly he scoots closer, dirtying his clothing, but he does not care. Decorum has passed and he could give a flying fuck what anyone thought of the Crime Boss and his vulnerability. “Harvey!” He calls, fingers tangling in hair a little too long, the Irish man always on the verge of getting a haircut, but never really doing it. He pulls his head into his lap and the doctor flurries around the rest of Harvey. Oswald cannot look. Cannot fathom where or what or how bad at all. His mind will not allow it.

“Harvey, I’m here. Look, look at me.” He calls, cooing, soothingly at the man. Green eyes roving too quick, too fast to focus. The blood at the corner of the bearded mouth he so loved to kiss, breaks his heart. He reaches up to wipe it away, but stops as the detective’s green eyes finally land upon him. “There you are.” He smiles down into that face. Harvey’s eyes crease in the corners slightly and Oswald knows the man is smiling without even looking at his lips. He’s had time to study those eyes, the small lines moving and creasing to make them as expressive as possible.

He would pull all of the man onto him, get as close to him as possible if it would not impede what the doctor was trying to do. Again, he cannot think on that. There’s no way this isn’t just a patch up and go. Harvey coughs and more blood pools at the corner of his mouth. A forlorn sob escapes from between Oswald’s lips at the sight. He refocuses on the man’s eyes. Staring into Harvey’s eyes. “Stay with me?” He asks, the words soft, almost carefree. As if he’s asking him to move in.. Maybe he is. It’s an idea. “W- would you stay with me always?”

His words are confusing even to himself. His mind is still not allowing him to understand the situation fully. He doesn’t have the faculties to ask about the injury, not yet. Tears are blurring his eyes as his heart rips him in half.

This. This is it. This is when he realizes how much he loves Harvey Bullock.


	9. The Hardest Thing [Harvey/Jim with a bit of Harvey/Oswald]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey finally has enough. Current Season 4 context.

Harvey knew that eventually Jim would regret his decisions. Even as the older, weary man walked out of Jim’s new Captain’s Office, he knew it. That was the way of Jim Gordon. He got a thought in his head, sought out like-minded individuals to feed that idea, and then when it inevitably fell down around him... Then he regrets and asks for forgiveness. It was a cycle Harvey was used to. Hell he was usually the like-minded soul who fed Jim’s ideas.

Harvey had never trusted Falcone. That’s why his hand had been with Fish, that’s why when Jim went to Miami and a leech followed him back, he threw his hand in with Penguin. Harvey knew, had known that nothing would have worked out. He could see Jim spiraling, circling the drain that was Sophia Falcone because her lies were as pretty as she was.

It hurt. The inevitable backstab, though Jim had had the decency to face him when he did it. How could someone who had to crawl out of nothing, time and again because of his decisions, not understand how Harvey could do what was best for him? To reach out and take the offered hand of friendship and extra money that helped him pay his bills?

Had Sophia not orchestrated Professor Pyg and sent him after *dirty* cops, cops who were working for her so-called Public boyfriend, Penguin... but then this had *all* been Sophia. She had broken up their dynamic duo and gloated about it.

So yes, Harvey knew that Jim would come calling. Actually call first and texts. Those were easy to ignore. Just turned his phone off to begin with. Thought he’d lose his phone, apartment, car... didn’t think the private detective business would ever take off, but then a saving grace... by Penguin’s hand again. Oswald. By that point Harvey had buried his own misgivings about the former umbrella boy under Fish.

Oswald had thrown him cases that Victor Zsasz was just too ruthless for. Again, he was taking money from the Penguin, but this was a legitimate job, so his phone remained on and eventually Jim stopped calling. Stopped texting when they all went unanswered.

What was harder were the unexpected visits. He almost opened the door thinking it was the pizza delivery guy. Had the odd thought to look through the peephole first. Heart skipping a beat as old feelings rekindled at that gorgeous face and bright blue eyes. Haggard and weary is what he looked. Pulled at his decency to open the door, but he remained steadfast. Had to. Could not let Jim Gordon back in because his heart couldn’t take it anymore.

The weirdest thing happened not too long after that, Oswald asked Harvey to dinner, a fund raiser that he was hosting at The Iceberg and Harvey said yes. No companions in months and tired of sitting at the apartment alone with only a book or tv to occupy his time. Not to mention he’d cut way back on the drinking. So he went and they had a great time. Was surprised when Oswald insisted that he stick beside him all night. He knew that the man was busy, he was running the underground, but that night with Harvey beside him, he remained a perfect gentleman and there was no underhandedness at all.

That night was when he actually had to face Jim. Tie askew, jacket on his arm and a bit tipsy because Oswald kept passing him a glass of his really good whiskey, Harvey found Jim sitting beside his apartment door at three in the morning. Blonde head down, Harvey could hear a soft snore. Smirk playing on his lips, better judgement backseated by the drink in his system. He stands there for a couple of minutes and then kicks Jim’s shoe.

“Jim, why ya here?” Jim starts awake, eyes wild as he looks up from sitting on the floor. Then the panic slides away, face lights up with a goofy grin and Harvey realizes this was a bad idea.

“Harvey! There you are.. thought you’d be home.” He gets to his feet fast as Harvey turns to unlock his door. Berates himself for passing up Oswald’s offer of staying the night in a guest room. “You look good-“

“Don’t, I’m drunk and it’s three in the mornin’. Been up nearly all night.. why ya here Jim?” He gets the key in the lock on the second swipe, he’s drunk more than he thought. He can feel Jim so close and it hurts. Busies himself with putting his keys away, wallet, phone. Hanging up his jacket to keep his hands busy because if he doesn’t then he’ll reach out for Jim.

“Wanted to see you.. needed to see you. I- it’s been too long, Harv..” That doesn’t keep Jim at bay though. Standing too close, following him. Touching his arm, his elbow. “Looks like you had fun.”

Harvey sighs, waiting for it. Waiting for the apology, the claim of it all being his fault and can he ever forgive him. “Did have fun, spent the evenin’ with Oswald.” Green eyes snap to blue, irritated with himself for wanting to see what reaction that pulls out of the blonde. He tries to hide it, but Harvey already knows that Jim’s a bit drunk as well and he can see the disappointment. Maybe there’s hurt, a bit of confusion, but the disappointment is most evident and it pisses Harvey off.

“..oh. We- well at least you had fun..?”

“Why are ya here, Jim?” He turns, having done everything he needed to before bed. Nothing left to do but contend with the blonde. “I’m sure I already know... things not work out the way ya thought they would? Harvey, I’m sorry, you were right about her..” he’s not even got the energy to do a mock of Jim’s voice. The effect on the blonde’s expression is immediate. Hurt. There’s the hurt. But then a second later and it’s replaced with anger. Jim’s default.

“Yeah, Harv, you were right. I was wrong. Sophia.. she- she was behind it all.. I was so blind-“

“I know. Ya said yer piece, you can go now. I knew it, Jim, all along. I knew and tried to tell ya, but did ya listen? No. So you can go. Didn’t need ya confirming I was right all along. I hate bein’ right when it’s shit like this.” With each word the anger slowly slides away and all that’s left is hurt. Harvey has to look away. He’s only human and Jim has always been a weak spot for him.

“Harvey...” the voice is low and it ends in a whimper. “Please.. I’m sorry..”

“You’re always sorry Jim. I know your hearts usually in the right place.. but ya don’t think about anyone other than yer morals and what ya think is best for Gotham..” Harvey sighs, takes a step back, finding the wall behind him. Pulls him out of Jim’s grasp on his arm. “Perhaps ya need to think of the people who live in Gotham more than the city itself..?”

Jim follows him, presses close. Hands on his arms, sliding up. Harvey’s brows are knit, eyes downcast. They close as he feels Jim against him. The ache in his heart. He shakes his. His voice cracks with the words. “Jim I can’t... you’ve hurt me too many times now..” he feels Jim’s hand on his neck, then his cheeks, but he keeps his eyes closed, head turned away. “I can’t...” it’s a horrible sobbing sound as tears gather in the corner of his closed eyes.

Two minutes later he’s alone. No sound as Jim retreats. Leaving the apartment door open from his exit. Harvey crumbles to the floor and sobs. It’s the hardest thing he’s ever had to do. He loves Jim dearly and knows how much this hurt him, but Harvey’s felt it for... months, years, forever it seems. Eventually he’s cried out and he gets up and dusts himself off. Closes his door and goes to bed. Another sleepless night thanks to Jim Gordon.


	10. Sojourn Into the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long, hard life for Oswald Cobblepot... Well not so long, he's only forty-one, trucking along towards his forty-second birthday and ruling Gotham as it's King. After a life-changing encounter with none other than Gotham's Prince, Bruce Wayne, it looks like his lonely life at the top might not be so lonely. Then of course the Powers To Be have other plans for Oswald. Relationship Insinuated [Oswald + Bruce (25+)]

The cane clicks against the asphalt like heels. His shoes click as well, but that was on purpose. Oswald liked wearing the tiniest bit of heel, not because it made him taller- that was insignificant- but because he likes the sound. Everyone looks when women wear heels and you can hear them clicking your way. Oswald loved the illusion so much, loved when all eyes landed on him. Did not care that more than half were disappointed he wasn't a tall leggy blonde showing more skin then needed. He still commanded all eyes on him, which was the point. He was the King of Gotham and he would be respected... Or he would make them respect him.  


Thoughts well away from commanding attention at some function or another, he's traversing the streets and alleyways of his territories just for the hell of it. Could have been driven anywhere, but wanted to walk. Needed the pain from his hip after so long. Standing all day taking care of business then leaving the club to wander the dank and dirty streets of the city he loves. Truth be told he's baiting the Bat. Has been for weeks now. They'd not had an encounter for a while and it was quite odd to say the least. Usually the Bat was more than happy to stall his trip home or some remote location to threaten and bully, to try and take him in on some trumped up charge while in turn he tried everything to kill the Bat.  


How the hell was he always one step behind in his death schemes for the Bat? Almost like the man *knew* him. Knew him far too well, could predict his actions... But that was impossible. Not even Roman, his Right Hand could predict what he wanted at all times. So yes, since his last brush with nearly killing the Bat, he's walked the streets alone, no back up, very little protection, all in hopes of luring the man out. Of making himself an easy target to entice forth.  


"Looks like tonight is going to be another wasted trip.." He sighs, pulling his overcoat tighter. Fingers almost numb in his gloves as he continues walking. He'd turned back, having walked nearly ten blocks from the club. Eyes unseeing as he went, musing over the complications of his personal life verses his business one. Wondering how the hell Bruce Wayne had weaseled his way in. Stormy clouds color his expression at the thought of the billionaire playboy and just how UNLIKE that the man truly is. A shiver rolls over Oswald as he walks, knowing full well it has nothing to do with the cold. Looking down at where he's placing his feet, the Crime Boss tries to push away the erotic, enticing images of Bruce Wayne naked when his eye catches an errant newspaper lying on the ground. "What?"  


He pauses, staring at the black and white print and wondering just what had seemed off about it. The tiny font made sense to the headline. The huge black and white image was mundane but eye-catching all the same. It seemed a rather ordinary newspaper after all. He shrugs then, continuing on his way. Shuffling a little quicker now, noting how late it must have gotten with him shambling along. Hip nearly screaming at the abuse, but that only makes him think of Bruce again. There's a loud horn blowing and he looks up, startled. Pale green eyes widen in shock, nearly frightened out of his mind at how loud the horn had been. Looking around now, he realizes he does not recognize the shops around him. He frowns. Looking more closely at what is where, then at the street name. Yes, that was accurate, but the shops were... Wrong, off somehow. He looks more closely, stares up at the skyline where his neon sign should be for the Iceberg Lounge and shivers again.  


"This.. This is all wrong... Fi- No..." Oswald starts shaking as memories from so long ago accost him. Fresh as if they'd happened that day. The thrill of belonging as they let him beat up a man late on his *rent* to Miss Mooney. The feel of her feet in his hands as he massaged them, right before she beat the shit out of him with the same bat for snitching to the GCPD. He shakes his head. "Am I dead? Did I die? A.. a coma? This makes NO sense!" In a mild panic, Oswald starts searching his pockets, inventorying what he has on him. His knife, the blade in his cane. No gun, his bulletproof vest, his brace, his wallet- thank the gods. He riffles through his own wallet as if he'd just snatched it from someone else. Checking his driver's license, not that he drove anywhere, and noted the issue date and expiry date. "Th- that's what I thought... Wait.. What in the hell?!" Right before his eyes the dates waver, swim before his eyes and then they've changed on him. "No, no.. This.. There is no way anyone will believe this..." Oswald Cobblepot, King of Gotham, age forty-one... His license now stated that he was thirty years old. How the fuck had he found himself eleven years in the past?!


	11. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious assassin shows up at the Iceberg Lounge and he of course intrigues Oswald. A tumultuous affair brews before the King of Gotham's feet and he falls hard for this tall stranger. Revealed to be someone far older, ancient even. An Elf when all else seems logical in Gotham. The dark haired stranger isn't so dark of hair. They're immediately drawn together. A life of love and passion that Oswald never deemed himself worthy of. After several missions of his lover away from him, Oswald decides that giving up all the power for a simple life with the man would be worth it. But again, the Powers To Be has other plans.

Oswald looks over the letter once more. The first read through of the flowery rolling script had brought every emotion imaginable to the surface. He had ranted and raved, purely red in the face and desperate. Had tried texting and calling over and over again… but no answer and there never would be. The number disconnected. The tall blonde had vanished just as he had appeared so long ago, mysteriously, but with one difference. The tall assassin had chosen to go. To leave.

The longer Oswald looked at the paper the calmer he became, compartmentalizing the emotions to evaluate at a later time.. It still hurt. He loved Legolas, still does. Something like that doesn’t just disappear, no matter how easily the object of said love did. He was still crying, but silently now. Heartbreaking to know that the last words to his lover had been mundane and left unanswered. The last time they had spent time together, boring and nonsexual. Not that sex was a must between them, but usually… An unyielding need to touch and pet would escalate to the mere adoration of their bodies… Perhaps that should have been his clue?

Oswald lets the script filled parchment drop to the floor as his vision blurs. The tears obstructing and the Crime Boss not caring to stifle them. His mother always said to never hold tears in. That if you did, it would be ten-times worse when you finally let them flow. He never let anyone see this of course.. but still. He must deal with it now because he would rather not fall apart later at an inopportune time. This once was all he was allowing himself.. Did not matter that the hole drilled clean through him, the void so wide that anything could fit through his chest.

The raven haired man thinks on the ring hidden in his dresser, waiting for Legolas to return from his last assignment. He thinks on the event planned already, the guest list meticulously selected and even the special invitation custom made for Legolas’ father. The world continues to blur into greys and the taste of ash invades his senses. Oswald will never see the blonde elf again. The letter had been quite clear. There was no misinterpreting Legolas’ words at all. No reason had been given, just the definitive, I will not be back. You will not see me again.

God it hurt so badly.

Taking a sip of wine-turn-to-ash in his mouth, Oswald thinks of their entire time together and how dreamlike it had been. If Victor or Roman were here, he would implore if they had actually ever seen him in the company of a tall blonde man. But perhaps he had been too selfish with his time? He could not rightly recall ever introducing Legolas to anyone within his circle… Perhaps he was simply mad and under a delusion while incarcerated at Arkham?

No.

False.

Simply put, the agony was too acute to be an illusion or flight of fancy.

“I love you, Legolas.” Oswald states with a shaky breath as fresh sobs wrack through his small frame. Letting the emotion from earlier completely overwhelm him. The only time in which he will allow it. Deep down a calm, expectant Oswald sat and waited. The tiny part of Oswald that had slunk away into the shadows, had resigned itself to be forgotten for this happy promise of a life with the elf. The Oswald that understood all too well that he had never and would never deserve such a slice of happiness. So it waited to take back over as the Oswald Legolas had left behind was destroyed from his heart outward.


	12. Sojourn Ended?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As fun as running around in the past can be, as fun as helping his younger self out was... Oswald is ready to go home. Back to his own time. His own Bruce.

He cannot get back, he realizes a month into this crazy past jaunt. Oswald does not know how he got here in the first place and because he doesn’t know the mechanics of it… He’s stuck here. It’s a daunting conclusion that he is not a fan of. He misses Bruce. His Bruce. Not this snotty-nosed teen that the Crime Boss took advantage of.

Oswald knew it would be a mistake when he did it, but it didn’t keep him from it. He’d been lonely and he was missing Bruce… The teen had been easy to manipulate. So now he has a love-sick teenager calling at his heels- well at his younger self’s heels. The younger Oswald has no idea why Bruce Wayne has a sudden fascination with him, but that one is all about Jim Gordon and will waste no time in crushing teen Bruce’s hopes.

With no future to get back to, would it matter that Bruce Wayne’s affections were spurned by Oswald Cobblepot? Probably not. But try as he might, he couldn’t think on hurting the teen. Not directly. He’s simply been conveniently absent when Bruce has shown up. Leaving his younger self to deal with the teen. It was cowardly, but damn it… He wanted HIS Bruce and now… Now there was no way to get back to him. None that he could see anyway.

He had heard that this time’s Edward Nygma was brilliant, but he’s very hesitant to enlist another’s help. Nygma’s ego was huge and he would insist on coming with, could almost bet on it. Not only that but Oswald had a horrible past with his Nygma… He still isn’t sure he could be in the same room with the man in order to figure out the solution to his predicament.

Still… it was either try and get back to his time line, his Bruce… Or give up. Never to see his Bruce again. Could he live with that? He has a teen Bruce who would listen to him. He could cultivate the young billionaire- warp, corrupt- and then Oswald would be that much more powerful. They could rule Gotham together…

But Oswald already did in his time line. He’s already put in the time and earned the respect. He’s fell into Bruce Wayne’s hands and he loves it there. That would be the major difference. Bruce is the shadow that he likes to submit to. Here, Oswald would be the darkness that calls to Bruce. The dynamic reversed… Unappealing to say the least.

No. Oswald will approach Nygma. Convince him of the truth and promise him whatever he needs to in order to get back to his own time. His own Bruce. He just hopes that his Bruce wants him back.


End file.
